


(Do It On My) Twin Bed

by hellsteeth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving, in a universe in which they get together early in the series, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth
Summary: Scully brings Mulder to her family's Thanksgiving dinner and they have some fun in her childhood bedroom.The title is based on the SNL song of the same name.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	(Do It On My) Twin Bed

Mulder feels a bit like the awkward, lanky high schooler that he was fifteen years ago as he and Scully stand at her parents’ doorstep. However, tonight his concerns are slightly more serious than the threat of getting shoved into lockers lest he get cut from the basketball team. He drops Scully’s hand to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans and clears his throat nervously.

Scully has been putting on a brave face all evening, but from the way she had come to his apartment earlier to dress him in an acceptable sweater and tidy his hair, he can tell that she’s running on the same source of anxious energy that he is. One of her perfectly manicured fingers reaches out to ring the doorbell and she stands on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Just relax, it’ll be fine,” She whispers to him. He nods and swallows, heart pounding in his chest. The front door to the Scully household swings open and the duo is greeted by a balding man with sharp eyes as blue and critical as those of the woman standing next to him. Scully and the man in front of them break into identical warm smiles.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Ahab,” Scully says and gives her father a tight hug. Bill Scully Sr. pats her back.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Starbuck. It’s good to see you,” He holds his daughter at arm’s length and takes the sight of her in. “Looks like the new job is treating you well, no issues to report I assume?” His voice is clipped and formal, but his eyes crinkle with a fond smile. Mulder thinks of the way his own father greets him with a crisp handshake every other year and squashes down an unattractive feeling of jealousy. It’s nice to see Scully happy, at any rate.

Scully shakes her head. “Well, I can’t complain so far. You know how I like a challenge. Speaking of which,” Scully looks at Mulder and smiles. “Dad, I’d like to introduce you to Fox Mulder, my uh, my partner.”

_Nice word choice, Scully_ , Mulder thinks to himself as Bill Sr. swivels and drapes him in the cynical gaze of a protective father, _just vague enough to let both of us off the hook if tonight goes downhill._

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Mulder says, digging deep into his Martha’s Vineyard breeding for propriety. “I’ve really enjoyed working with your daughter over the past few months. Thank you for having me over tonight.”

Bill shakes Mulder’s hand briskly. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Fox. I’m looking forward to speaking to you more about what you do.”

Mulder nods and swallows nervously. Scully saves him by speaking up.

“Oh, Dad, he actually doesn’t go by his first-”

“Dad!” A female voice whines from inside, cutting Scully off. “You’re not going to make them stand out there all night, are you?” Scully’s face lights up. 

“Of course not, come in, you two,” Bill Sr. says and steps aside to let them enter. Mulder and Scully shed their coats and shoes as a woman close to Scully’s age enters the foyer.

“Hi,” The woman says, extending a hand. “I’m Dana’s sister, Melissa.”

“ _Older_ sister,” Scully teases from next to him while he shakes Melissa’s hand. The woman narrows her eyes at Scully before hugging her tightly. “Not that you could tell. It’s great to see you, Missy.”

Melissa is taller than his Scully and her voice is lower, smokier. She carries herself with a peaceful expression underlying all other features on her face, but her eyes hold the same intensity as her sister’s and her father’s. If there’s one thing that Mulder’s already learned tonight, it’s that the ability to pin him in place with the eyes alone must be a heritable Scully family trait. Under the combination of their gazes, Mulder feels transparent, his thoughts and feelings projected onto his skin like ink.

The trio makes their way into the living room, where the fireplace casts a warm glow over the walls as the television plays the nightly news in the corner. Scully pulls a bottle of wine out of her bag, a last-minute idea that they’d picked up on the drive over.

“I’m going to put this in the kitchen. C’mon, Mulder, I’ll introduce you to my mother.”

He follows her dutifully into the kitchen where Maggie Scully is tending to various pots and pans on the stove. Melissa floats in behind them, stirring a saucepan of gravy and sneaking a dinner roll up her sleeve before going back into the living room to chat with Bill Sr. Maggie stands with her back to the newcomers until Dana sets the wine on the countertop and walks to the other side of the kitchen.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Mom.”

Maggie turns around and smiles, wiping her hands on a dish towel hurriedly before hugging her daughter. “Dana, it’s so good to see you,” She turns to look at Mulder and he is instantly put at ease by her kind eyes.

“Hi, Mrs. Scully, it’s nice to meet you,” He says, extending a hand. She shakes it before hugging him as well.

“Call me, Maggie, please.”

When everything is ready, Mulder and Scully set the table while Bill Sr. carves the turkey. The Scully family plus Mulder sits at the table, a considerably-sized feast spread out in various plates and casserole dishes before them. Mulder reaches for the serving spoon in the mashed potatoes but Scully kicks his calf lightly. From the head of the table, Bill Sr. clears his throat.

“Dana, since you’ve brought a guest this year would you like to say grace?”

Scully nods and the family joins hands atop the table. Mulder takes Scully’s hand on one side and Maggie’s on the other. Scully’s voice is quiet and steady as she utters a prayer, including Mulder and his parents as she asks her god for blessings and good health. He squeezes her hand in thanks and they all finally begin to dig into the food after all of the Scully’s have crossed themselves.

The meal passes in relative peace. Mulder stuffs himself on food, catching Maggie’s pleased look as he goes in for seconds. Work only comes up once when Bill Sr. asks them how their investigations are going. From the look on his face, it is clear that he still doesn’t completely approve of his daughter’s newest assignment. Scully answers diplomatically, leaving out many of the finer details to stress how high their solve rate has been recently.

After everyone has had their fill of coffee and pie, Mulder and Scully volunteer to do the dishes. They team up with Mulder washing and Scully drying and putting away the dishes and cutlery. While they’re still alone, Mulder grabs a dish towel and flicks it against her ass playfully. When she turns in surprise, he winks. They both jump when they hear Melissa’s footsteps as she enters and asks them if they want to play Monopoly with the rest of the family.

Maggie begs off to bed early, the combination of a heavy meal and being on her feet all day making her more tired than usual. After she retires upstairs, Mulder and the remaining Scully’s become more quiet, focusing mostly on the television as the hours grow later. Scully roots around in the family’s collection of VHS tapes until she finds a movie that she, her sister, and her father all agree on. Mulder just nods along with their choices, not particularly concerned with what they watch. When Scully comes back to the couch, she settles in much closer to him than before, tucking herself into his side so he can wrap an arm around her shoulder. Mulder looks to her father in a panic, sure that he’s going to receive a slap on the wrist before remembering that he and Scully are both adults. He rubs her upper arm and kisses the top of her head.

Toward the end of the movie, Scully drifts off next to him on the couch. Her face turns inward toward Mulder’s neck and he can feel small puffs of warm air graze his skin with every exhale.

Bill Sr. stands. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.”

At the sound of his voice, Scully’s eyes open slowly and she looks around, disoriented. “What’d you say, Daddy?” She sits up and yawns, a few strands of her bright hair sticking to her cheek. Mulder smiles to himself, repressing the urge to gather her up in his arms and cover her face in kisses since they aren’t alone.

Bill Sr. gives Mulder a pointed, but not unkind, look. “We’ve got Charles’ bedroom all set up for you, Fox. Dana can show you where it is.”

Mulder nods, understanding the meaning just below the surface of his words. No hanky panky under his roof. He catches Melissa’s smirk from where she sits in an armchair across the room but forces his face into something resembling respect. “Thank you, sir.”

Bill Sr. nods back at him and then looks back and forth between his daughters, smiling warmly. “Goodnight, girls.”

Melissa glances at the television. “I think I'm gonna head up too,” She gives her sister a pointed look. “I'm suddenly exhausted.” She stands and smooths her long, flowy dress. “Goodnight, you two,” She throws a wink in Scully’s direction before softly walking up the stairs.

Scully sighs. “That was subtle.”

“What do you mean?”

Scully smiles fondly and runs her fingers through her hair, undoing the damage of her accidental nap. “Missy and I had a code when we were in high school. We tried to give each other as much uninterrupted alone time with our boyfriends as possible since our parents rarely let us out of their sight when boys were around.”

Mulder smirks. “Boyfriend, is that what I am? It sounds very...junior high.”

Scully rests her chin on his shoulder and kisses his cheek, fingers playing with the collar of the shirt he's wearing under his sweater. “Well, can you think of a better word for what we are when we’re off duty?”

She has a point.

Mulder shrugs with his free shoulder. “Well, we’re all alone now. What do you say we go to bed?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she bites her lower lip. Finally, she nods.

“Tell you what,” She says quietly, even though they are the only two downstairs. “Hang out in your own room for half an hour and then come join me in mine,” She glances up the stairs. “Just in case.”

Mulder does as he is told, pacing around Charles’ room for an eternity before finally tiptoeing over to Scully’s room. He knocks lightly before entering to find her sitting on her bed and reading.

“Hey,” He says, closing the door behind him and noting the lack of a lock.

“Hey,” She replies, setting her book down and beckoning him over with a finger. He approaches and sits down on her bed next to her. The bed is small, meant only for one person, and he questions the feasibility of any fun being had on it tonight. Scully looks determined, though, kissing him soundly and maneuvering them both more full onto the mattress. 

After Scully’s clever fingers undo the belt buckle that cinches her pants high on her waist, Mulder drags the garment down her legs, planting kisses on her skin as he goes. When her pants hit the floor, he kneels between her bent legs and places a hand on each knee, spreading her legs gently and revealing her cotton-covered center. Mulder ducks down, nipping at the soft skin of Scully’s inner thigh. She giggles and squirms, biting her lower lip to keep quiet as he plants a kiss between her legs, her panties still acting as a barrier to her slick pink folds. His nose nudges at her clitoris as he dips further down to press a kiss to her slit. At her insistent, quiet moan, Mulder finally hooks his fingers around the sides of her underwear and pulls them down her legs, depositing them next to the bed with her pants.

It’s a tight squeeze on the twin bed, but Scully sits back against the headboard as Mulder goes to work, licking and sucking at her clitoris until she’s whining under her breath and grabbing his hair. He secures his lips around her clit and sucks while two of his fingers enter her, stroking her inner walls. Above him, Scully slaps her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

Mulder resurfaces when he feels the insistent tug of Scully’s small hand in his hair. He plants one last kiss to her entrance before resting his chin on her lower abdomen and smiling at her.

“Can I help you?”

Scully looks beautifully undone, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with lust. “I need more,” She whispers, out of breath.

Mulder chuckles. “I’m doing the best I can down here, Scully. It’s a miracle that I can even move after how much I ate earlier.”

Scully shakes her head and leans forward, gently pulling Mulder toward her and kissing him. “I need you inside of me, please,” She whispers against his lips.

The idea of fucking her properly, even on a tiny bed with prehistoric springs and sheets with little roses on them, makes Mulder’s cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. Still, he glances toward the bedroom door with concern.

“Isn’t that a little risky?”

Scully shakes her head. “Trust me, as long as we don’t accidentally knock the headboard against the wall, nobody will hear a thing.”

Mulder licks his lips, thinking her words over. He tastes her desire on his lips and the decision is made for him by his own libido. The feeling of Scully, warm and wanting under him is enough to make him harder than he thought possible. Mulder stands, making quick work of his belt and shimmying out of his pants. After a moment of hesitation at the idea of anyone walking in to find him completely nude in her bed, he yanks his shirt off and tosses it on the growing pile of clothes. He sees Scully doing the same on the bed, pulling her sweater off and reaching around to undo her own bra. The sight of her breasts makes his mouth water.

Mulder lowers himself onto the bed and climbs on top of Scully gently. He leans down so his tongue can trace one of her breasts, first outlining the roundness of it before zeroing in on her nipple. Scully reaches down, her fingers grazing the skin of his cock before she grabs it with more certainty, thumb circling the head of it. Mulder gasps and takes one of her nipples between his teeth, lightly tugging before kissing it. Scully’s grasp on him tightens.

“Mulder.”

“Mm?” He hums in response, moving to the other breast.

“Please.”

That’s all she ever needs to say. Mulder removes himself from her chest and moves upward, capturing her lips with his. Reluctantly, he pulls away.

“Just a sec,” He whispers, reaching down next to the bed to pull his wallet out of his jeans. The trusty condom that he always keeps hidden inside it will come in handy tonight. Mulder has replaced that condom more times in the last six months than he has in the last six years.

He rolls the condom onto the length of his cock before positioning it between her folds, gathering her arousal and dragging himself over her with aching slowness. Scully grinds against him, gasping as his tip grazes her clit. At her nod, Mulder positions himself at her entrance and pushes into her slowly, carefully. Scully sighs happily. Her hands travel up and down his back, nails scratching lightly.

Careful not to jostle the bed, Mulder increases his pace. On a particularly powerful thrust, the headboard knocks against the wall. Mulder freezes and they both listen carefully, but there’s no evidence that the noise woke anyone up. Mulder changes their position slightly, sliding them both up the bed so he can reach a hand over Scully’s shoulder and hold the headboard in place.

Now that the threat of being caught is lessened, Mulder increases the intensity of his movement. He approaches sex with Scully like he approaches all of his passions in life: with a single-minded intensity that has the potential to drive him mad. Sweat gathers on the back of his neck. Underneath him, Scully is quickly approaching her climax, breath quickening and cheeks turning pink. One of her hands snakes down between them so she can rub little circles around her clit and suddenly she is coming, her orgasm making itself known with a hitched breath, long sigh, and the fluttering of her cunt around Mulder’s cock.

It takes only two more quick strokes for him to join her. Then, he is tumbling over the edge as well, suppressing a moan into her hair.

There’s not enough room on the narrow bed for him to collapse next to her as he usually does, so Mulder opts for easing himself down onto her, careful to put most of his weight on his own knees. He buries his face in Scully’s neck and plants sloppy kisses on her skin. Halfway asleep already on the heady mixture of the afterglow of intimacy and the smell of Scully’s perfume, Mulder barely registers the feeling of her small hands pushing at him until she overcalculates. A loving but powerful shove sends him falling off the side of the bed. He lands on their pile of combined clothes, bare ass facing up. Above, Scully covers her mouth to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous sight.

“Sorry, Mulder,” She whispers, a giggle edging its way into her voice. He shrugs and yawns, beginning to stand until a soft knock at the door makes him freeze. Scully’s eyes widen and she stands, grabbing a fluffy robe that is hanging from her closet door and wrapping it around her naked form in a panic. Mulder returns to the floor, flattening himself on his belly and holding his breath. He hears Scully’s feet pad over to the door and a creak.

“Dana, I was downstairs getting a glass of water and I heard a crash from in here. Is everything alright?”

_Ahab. Fuck._

“Everything’s fine, I was just changing and knocked over a stack of books,” Scully says quickly. Mulder can hear the edge of nervousness in her voice and hopes that it's only apparent to him because he’s heard her face down criminals with more confidence. “I hope I didn’t wake anyone,” She says innocently.

“No, no, I think I only heard it because I was downstairs,” Bill Sr. reassures her. A pregnant pause fills the room and Mulder feels goosebumps raise on the exposed skin of his back and things. Then, “Think this one is going to stick around then, or have we scared him away?”

“I’m perfectly capable of scaring them off on my own if I want them gone, Dad,” Scully replies. “But yeah, I think this one is here to stay. I hope so, anyways.” Mulder smiles to himself, hoping desperately that Scully knows how much he wants the exact same thing.

“Well, you two make a nice pair, that’s for sure.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Goodnight, Starbuck.”

“Goodnight.” The door closes softly.

Mulder resurfaces, a relieved sigh puffing out of his lips. “That was close.”

Scully turns around, the remnants of an embarrassed blush fading from her cheeks. “Not as close as some other mishaps with past boyfriends, trust me,” Less flustered now, she runs a hand through her messy hair and checks her reflection in a small mirror on her dresser. “I’m going to clean myself up,” A slim finger points in his direction. “Don’t disappear on me.” She orders.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mulder winks. He throws the used condom in the wastebasket and steps back into his pants before flopping down on the bed. Scully tiptoes out of the room and closes the door behind her gingerly.

While he waits for her to return, Mulder’s eyes scan the finer details of Scully’s teenage bedroom. He admires her framed high school diploma above a small wooden desk. Where other teenagers would probably hang up polaroids and photo booth prints of friends, young Dana had taped up pages apparently torn from a medical textbook, paragraphs and figures marked with red ink. The entire area looks like an early prototype of her desk at Quantico, although it's a little messier than what adult Scully would usually allow.

As the final dregs of post-coital warmth drain from his body, Mulder shivers and reaches down next to the bed for his sweater. His fingers connect with a small object and he pulls it up for further inspection.

_Well well well…_

The pack of Morleys is nearly empty, but a small shake reveals that there may be one or two cigarettes inside. From the design on the packaging, these could be years old. The pack is creased and bent and Mulder’s eyes light up with intrigue as he imagines Scully wedging the entire thing between the box spring and frame of the bed.

When Scully comes back from the bathroom, Mulder holds up the pack of cigarettes smugly. “Why Dr. Scully, I had no idea that you were such a rebel.”

She rolls her eyes fondly and takes the pack out of his hands. It hits the inside of the wastebasket with a dull thud. “Oh Mulder, if you only knew…”

He raises his eyebrows, an invitation for details, and Scully bites her lip and looks torn. Finally, she yawns and shakes her head. “A story for another time. I can’t give up all my secrets at once and have you getting bored of me, can I?”

Mulder shakes his head adamantly. “That’s absolutely impossible.”

Scully smiles and lays down on the bed next to him. “I wish you could stay in here tonight.”

Mulder turns on his side and she does the same, the curve of her back fitting cozily against his chest. He wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head. “What if I just got up early and snuck back to the other room in the morning?”

Scully shakes her head. “My parents get up early, they might check to make sure we’re where we’re supposed to be.”

Mulder’s eyebrows shoot toward his hairline. “Scully, you’re nearly thirty! Are you parents really going to be that scandalized?” He pauses, uncertain. “I thought they liked me…”

Scully laughs softly. “Oh Mulder, they do like you. But that doesn’t make the concept of two unmarried people sleeping together under their roof any more palatable to them.”

“Hm. Well, what if I just stayed a few more minutes? And then I’ll go back to the other room.”

Scully yawns and nods sleepily. “Okay, just don’t fall asleep,” Her voice is soft, a sign that she’s slowly sinking into sleep.

Mulder brushes a piece of hair out of Scully’s eyes and smiles. “I won’t.”

Unfortunately, he does. The next thing he knows, Mulder is being shaken awake by Melissa. He turns around to look at her in confusion, but she presses a finger to her lips and motions toward the hall. Scully is still securely asleep in his arms, so Mulder is careful as he extricates himself from the bed. He and Melissa walk out into the hall and he glances at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Why are you up at three am?” He asks, dumbfounded and still disoriented from sleep.

Melissa smirks. “I set an alarm. I had a feeling this would happen from the energy you were both exuding downstairs.”

Mulder raises an eyebrow but does not challenge her on this. After all, she had been right. She flicks the light switch in Scully’s room and closes the bedroom door. “You guys fell asleep with the light on. Dad would have a conniption if he woke up and found that in the morning,” She shakes her head. “Amateurs.”

“Thank you, seriously,” Mulder says. Then, he pauses and adds sheepishly, “Please don’t tell your sister I almost got us caught.”

Melissa winks. “Your secret is safe with me, Fox.”

Mulder smiles gratefully and returns to his own room, burrowing down in the covers of the elusive Charles Scully’s bed. He wakes in the morning to Maggie knocking gently on his door. Thank god Melissa had woken him or he and Scully would both be in hot water right now.

“Fox, I just wanted to let you know that we’re making pancakes downstairs if you want any,” She says. “Dana should be up soon.”

Sure enough, as he’s dressing for the day, Scully shuffles into his room and kisses him sleepily. She’s adorable when she’s tired, cheeks pink and hair mussed with sleep.

“Good morning,” He smiles against her lips.

“G’morning,” She yawns. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

Mulder grins. “Like a baby.”

“Good.” She stretches. “Me too. Thanks to you,” She smirks before looking up at him more seriously. “So this was your first official Scully holiday. What’s the verdict?”

Mulder smiles at the memory of dinner and spending time with her family last night. “It was amazing, Scully. Thank you for bringing me,” He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They sway together for a few moments.

“You know,” Scully says into his shoulder. “We also get together on Christmas Eve.”

Mulder grins. “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you think! Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
